


The Tower

by HarrIsWriting



Category: Tarot (Divination Cards)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrIsWriting/pseuds/HarrIsWriting
Summary: This is a small Rp sample I had to make and it came out so nice I wanted to share itSteinar, a character representing The Tower, has a quite rough morning.
Kudos: 1





	The Tower

Steinar finally had enough energy to crawl out of bed. Anyway, it wasn't comfortable enough to retain him any longer than necessary. 

He stood in front of the dirty mirror and took one of the old rags he had on the side table to wipe off the stained glass and look at his own reflection, completely naked. At least the new scars were not over his face this time. It took him a few more seconds to really react and start putting on his undershirt and finally donned his earrings once again as some old memories flew back to his mind.   
\--------------------  
“Mayhem!” found himself screaming, covered in the blood of his enemies, yet no one was left there to hear his howl. Slowly, his muscles started to crumble as the sun went down.   
\--------------------  
“ Yes… Likely to be me” 

A slight sound came from the door. It was a somewhat familiar voice.

“Finally you are awake”

“Sure I'm awake in body, but I’m doubting myself in mind”

Steinar had to take a deep breath to be able to respond properly.

“ I just woke up. Can I get some privacy or should I present myself like this?”

Side completely naked from waist down. 

Nothing more had to be said before the person walked away, closing the door again. Steinar threw himself to the floor searching for his underwear under the bed. Once he grabbed the worn off undershorts, stained in dry blood 

\----------------  
Three arrows flew towards him, as he ran towards the side. He ended up throwing himself to the ground to avoid getting his body pierced by those flying projectiles quite successfully. It took a few more seconds to realize he had landed almost over a cold yet newly-converted corpse. 

Steinar stood up once again, terrible mistake, just to be pierced by a fourth arrow in his hip. The only problem he always had is he is too big of a target for those sneaky archers.  
\----------------  
He couldn’t resist poking his finger through the hole in the underwear. 

He had to stop when his body flinched, bending over his hip. The pain always came back. Steinar sat down on the edge of the bed once again, growling as if he just got pierced again. He had to hold his already closed and stitched wound as if it was open once anew. Quickly as he could, grabbed the pants and started limping towards the door while trying to put them on. 

Steinar opened the door and screamed towards the person that had interrupted him, already marching away through the corridor.

“Hey, you! Got anything for like… Intense pain? Like for when you get stabbed”


End file.
